MORTAL KOMBAT FOUND IN TIME
by liljohnny123
Summary: this is more of a crossover then it is a regula, but enjoy


kratos was walkin through the woods when suddenly he heard someone in the woods, who's there kratos said, a krazy like lust laught came out, the hell was that kratos said to himself, why me said the mysterious voice, kratos drew out his blades ready to fight , who gose there yell kratos, just lil ol me said mileena, begun i have no qurra with you, said kratos , o i know I'm just looking for a playmate, as she drew out her sais and ready for Battle.****meanwhile in the living forest**** ooo O kratos more, kratos and mileena calasp on the ground exhausted and wery, thank u kratos i needed that, everyone always thinks that i try to fight them or bite there head off but all i really is this, mileena said, but this was better than liu kangs, kratos she said in confusion, kratos was you just fucking me just to do so, she asked, he laught to himself, duh he said walking away, dam it said mileena as she got dressed, kratos walked through the shalion monk court yard , wait a minute white warrior liu kang said , what kratos said in confusion, you just can't pop up out of nowhere and go whatever you please, this is mortal kombat, you can get killed just like that, liu kang said, i mean...were you go liu kang asked in confusion, REALLY liu kang screamed in anger, kratos had just got through sleeping with scarlet, huh oh yea yea right , so were can i find raiden he asked, so, you know of raiden, wait here, liu kang said. hello said a deep shalow voice, what kratos turned in suspicious, i am sub zero, a lin kue sub zero said, may i ask who are you white warrior, he asked , i am kratos, once a god, but once more a mortal, he responded. do you have businesses here, the lin kue warrior ask. I seek the thunder god, to save a world that falls as we speak, kratos said, oh well i hope for the best sub zero said , kratos nodded to his new found friend, so lets get you a hut sub zero said, for what reason kratos ask , i will not be here long, sub zere ignored his words and said , kratos you were found in time and want be getting back soon, i suggest you follow me, kratos stilled in silent. whats the problem sub zero ask , i was waitimg for the monk and the god . sub zero still walking and said lotd raiden is busy and will be unavailable at the moment come sub zero at kratos hut he was greeted by the princess of outworld kitana, hello kratos , she greeted him with a blanket and she folded , anything else she asked, no he said, oh and one more thing, you guys have to stay here,she said, what do you mean stay here kratos asked, i mean you can't leave the campus, it off limits, she said , well i don't give a fuck, if i won't to leave i will! ok well good night kitana said, kratos brutally slamed the door. kratos was exhausted from what had happen today and decided to take a nap. kratos awaken and went out, kitana came to collect information about how he got here but only found his sheets still folded ilke last night. kratos was walking in the earthreaml woods and seen a figure, walk no futher nightwolf said, what is your name white warrior, nightwolf ask, i am kratos i , kratos was cut off by one of nightwolf spiritual talk. i know what you came for. you seek peace in your one found in time the Indian said, meanwhile back at the shalin monk palace liu kang had an argument with kitana, uggg you really need to cut the monk shit out, what but I'm just getting started, he said , liu kang we haven't had sex in a year, I'm really tired of this she stumbled across the room, were are you going liu kang asked, to find someone to fuck me on the other hand was falling asleep, hay HAY wake up nightwolf screamed, what oh yea connecting to the spiritual world, um whats the purpose of this asked kratos, sssshhhhhhhh said nightwolf, ok im otta here as kratos got up and walked to his hut, kratos walked in and saw kitana necked in his bed, hello kratos. what are doing begun kitana, I'm in no mood for this nonsense. be careful with your words kratos, i am not your average hooker you can just fuck and move on with your life, she said , what what are you doing slow down ! kratos took kitana and turn her towards him, hours later kitana was exhausted from sex , ok lets go another round kratos said, but you already cum three times kratos, all what the hell ok.

:D


End file.
